Melting a Heart of Ice
by The Crystal Rose
Summary: Six months have passed since Bulma gave birth to Trunks. She begins to reflect on the hardships she endured during her pregnancy, and the problems she has to face with the cold-hearted Prince. Will she be able to melt his icy heart? Sequel to EU!
1. Chapter One: Doubt

_AN: _I know, I really should be focusing on my trilogy, but when an idea strikes me, I have to write it before it gets away from me! This is the sequel to Expecting Unexpectedly. It _was _going to be a one-shot, but since I have so many ideas for this, I figured I'd turn it into a mini multi-chapter. A short and sweet (well, not really sweet…) little series. Unfortunately, I've hit a road block with Unnatural (sad face inserted here) and I'm trying to come up with ways to inspire myself, since my original ways aren't helping… But until then, I shall entertain you all with a sequel to a one-shot! (This is also available on my site, and I am also accepting other fics to post there, as well as challenge submissions, as well as members for the forum-Don't mind the dates for the challenges for now)

In this story, Trunks is six months old. I don't know how old he originally was in the series after the Cell Games was over, but I figured I'd keep him around six months. And in this, since he's a half-breed, I figured his development would be a bit different than that of a human child. So, don't be perturbed by some of the things written about him, because who the hell knows how fast a demi Saiya-jin child develops!

_DISCLAIMER:_ One day, DBZ will be mine… *breaks down and cries pathetically*

_WARNING: _This story contains graphic content such as: sexual content, adult situations, profane language, and violence. It is not appropriate for those younger than 17! Read at your own risk! (This story starts off somewhat slow, but the rating will shoot up!)

_Melting a Heart of Ice_

_Chapter One: Doubt_

Bulma groaned as she rolled over to glance at the red digits that sat inches from her bed. It was well past two in the morning and this was the second time she had gotten up that night. As she sat up, she could clearly hear the screams of her six month old little boy whom was just down the hall from her bedroom, the wails he produced was sure enough able to awaken the entire house if she put off checking on him any longer. She stood and grabbed her robe that hung over her bathroom door, and threw it on before making her way to her baby's nursery. The moment she opened the door and approached the crib, his wailing's slowed and her eyes softened at the small being that laid there.

Sighing, she picked him up carefully and held him close to her chest, her body instinctually rocking on its heels as she walked to the changing table on the opposite wall. She laid him down and began to undress him, then produced new diapers from the drawer and changed him. Once that was done, she redressed him and cradled him in her arms, rubbing his back in a soothing manner to hush his sniffling. She sat in the rocking chair next to the changing table, situating him in her arms comfortably. Bulma smiled as she watched his eyes drifted shut slowly, the chair rocking back and forth with the force of her legs pushing from the ground gently.

"My little Trunks…" Bulma cooed and his eyes opened. She smiled when blue met blue and warmth filled her heart. The moment she saw Trunks after she gave birth, it was love at first sight. The many months she had cried because of the intense pain of her pregnancy and the loneliness she had to endure was well worth it. Now that she had him, she couldn't imagine life any different.

Except for one thing.

Bulma frowned as her mind drifted to the one being that changed her life. Shortly after she announced her pregnancy, things between her and Vegeta changed. He became distant, more distant than he already was. Then, one morning, she awoke to find the gravity simulator gone, and Vegeta was gone with it. She approached her father that day, only to have him inform her that Vegeta had left for space early that morning without a word. She was shocked, but not surprised. But most of all, she was scared. With Vegeta around, Bulma had comfort that she wouldn't be going through the motions of her pregnancy alone, which was one of her greatest fears the moment she found out she was pregnant. And when she found out he left without saying a word or a goodbye, her fear came true.

She felt lost.

However, Bulma still had hope. She waited and when four months passed with no sign of Vegeta's return, her hope began to dwindle as her pregnant belly became more visible. Then, the unthinkable happened.

Yamcha found out.

And not only did he find out, but he was there for her where Vegeta wasn't.

_She couldn't produce any words as he stared at her swollen belly, his speechless face giving nothing away to what he was really feeling. She hadn't told him who the father was, but she knew that he had a good guess, since that one person wasn't even around. Bulma swallowed and raised a shaky hand to rub at her stomach in a nervous gesture. The movement caused Yamcha to snap from his thoughts and he finally met her eyes._

"_It's his, isn't it?" he asked dejectedly, his emotionless face giving way to anger and sadness._

_Bulma nodded slowly._

"_Where is he?"_

_She blinked at his sudden question and instead of wanting to yell that it was none of his business, Bulma simply shrugged her shoulders. She refused to cry. Crying got her nowhere. She watched as he took a step back from her and her face nearly crumbled at his action. Was he _that_ offended? They had been broken up for so long! Anger welled up in her chest but before she could say anything, Yamcha surprised her._

"_So, he just left you like this?"_

"_W-what?" She stuttered._

"_He left you like this? Pregnant and alone!" Yamcha yelled. He scoffed at his image of the prince's actions. "He talks about how much of a weakling I am, but he's the one who runs away from his problems!"_

_Bulma stood there as Yamcha continued to rant and rave about how hypocritical the Saiya-jin Prince was and all she could think of was how mad he was… but not at her. He was mad _for_ her. This was not the Yamcha she knew. But she'd take it._

_When he wasn't looking, Bulma took a step forward, narrowly avoiding his flying hands in his outburst, and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him in a crushing embrace. All movement stopped. A few moments went by and she began to think her action weren't wanted, and as she began to pull away from him, she felt his arms encircle her shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat and tears sprang to her eyes._

"_Thank you…" she whispered into his chest and smiled when she heard him chuckle._

_He barely left her side since._

For the last few months of Bulma's pregnancy, Yamcha was always around. The loneliness she had originally felt had filled to a point, though she occasionally felt faded pangs that could never be filled, except by one person. But she refused to dwell on what would never be. Inside, Bulma held onto the small thread of hope that Vegeta would return, even if out of curiosity for the child she had carried. It would be enough.

She continued to rock back and forth in the wooden chair and smiled when she felt her son nuzzle his face deeper into her chest. It was moments like this that kept her going. Even though she missed Vegeta, she couldn't imagine life without her little one.

Bulma held in a chuckle when Trunks gurgled in his sleep, a frown appearing on his once peaceful face.

"Just like your father… Always scowling."

She wiped at the sides of his mouth where drool began to form and then lifted from the chair to place him in the safety of his crib. Once he was comfortably tucked in, Bulma rested her head on the railing, her hand hanging loose in the crib above the young one. She had spent many nights like this. Wake up to him screaming, come in to tend to his needs, rock him to sleep, and then watch him sleep. There were times when Bulma had spent the entire night in the nursery watching her son sleep, only to realize how much time had passed when the rays of the sun drifted through the window. But it didn't bother her in the least. Watching Trunks sleep brought peace to the woman's mind. Even if his father would never be in the picture, she knew that she'd always be there for him, and he'd have others to rely on as well.

Vegeta never meeting his son… Bulma felt her chest tighten at that thought. What if that happened? He had yet to come back and see the wondrous being they had created together. The Cell Games had ended over three weeks ago and there was still no sign of him. Was he really planning on never meeting Trunks?

Sighing, Bulma rested her eyes on the slumbering being beneath her.

_Maybe we're better off without him… It's not like you need a father… do you, my little Trunks?_

If only things were that simple.

_oOo_

Several days went by and still no Vegeta.

"Trunks get that out of your mouth!"

Bulma towered over her child, a disapproving frown on her face. Trunks looked up at his mother innocently. Were they not supposed to go in his mouth? He was just curious! At seeing the now angry look upon his mother's features, Trunks pulled the keys from his mouth slowly and sat them on the floor in front of him, then smiled sweetly up at her. His smiles _always_ worked on her. Then, just as he knew, Bulma's features softened and she bent down to retrieve the keys from the floor.

"These are not to chew on! These are mommy's keys!" She scolded lightly and placed the keys on the nearby table. Sighing, Bulma lifted Trunks into her arms. "What am I going to do with you?"

Trunks giggled and shoved his small fist into his mouth. She laughed with him. "You're a little demon!" Bulma exclaimed as she lightly tickled his sides. Trunks continued to giggle, his fist flying from his mouth and his arms flailing about in an attempt to escape his mother's clutches. Seeing his struggle, Bulma slowed her tickling, then stopped, her laughter ceasing with it. She kissed him on the forehead and then carried him across the room to his small playpen in the corner.

"Be good, no more chewing, mister!" She instructed as she placed him into the pen. She stood there and watched as he began to crawl away towards his toys, his attention now entirely preoccupied. Satisfied that her son was taken care of, Bulma turned away from the play pen and resumed her work out in front of the TV. Since she gave birth, she noticed her round stomach was taking it's time disappearing. Disgruntled, Bulma turned to yoga and aerobics.

She pressed resume on the remote and watched as the woman on the screen continued to bounce around, their arms punching at the air and then their knees kicking upwards. She copied their movements, occasionally stealing glances at Trunks to make sure he wasn't chewing. It had become a habit of his as of recent. On more than one occasion, Bulma had found several of his favorite toys completely chewed through, so, she threw them away. He was not happy about that, but it still didn't stop him from gnawing away.

A good hour passed as Bulma continued her workout, a sheen of sweat covering her body. She was so enthralled in her workout she didn't notice her father enter the living room.

"Bulma, dear? What are you doing?"

Bulma jumped at his voice and paused the tape. She faced her father, her breathing rapid and heavy, and she smiled at him. "Just workin' out, Daddy. What does it look like?"

Dr. Briefs shook his head before leaning to one side to glance around her at the screen. "You were just bouncing in place. For a moment, I wasn't sure whether you were exercising or putting a show on for Trunks." He said with a smirk.

Confused, Bulma turned and saw Trunks standing in his pen, a huge smile on his face and after a second went by, he continued his jumping. "Mama!" He yelled out as he jumped back and forth.

Bulma laughed at her son's replica of her exercise. She was so absorbed in it that she had forgotten her baby boy was even in the room with her, let alone doing the work out _with_ her. She, too, began to bounce in place like Trunks. "Are you workin' out with mommy?"

"'ump Mama! 'ump!" Trunks continued to chant as he bounced in place and Bulma ceased her jumping. It still amazed her at his rapidly growing vocabulary. At six months, he was able to talk like that of an eighteen month old. Even though he still had a bit of trouble pronouncing a few letters in certain words, such as _jump_, he was still progressing fast.

_Saiya-jin genes,_ Bulma thought and then smirked as she added, _and the fact that he's the son of a genius!_

"You're gonna be big and strong, my boy!" Dr. Briefs encouraged as he stood and watched his grandchild bounce around in his play pen. He shook his head at the amount of energy Trunks held. Turning to Bulma, he informed her about lunch before leaving the room completely.

Upon hearing the word _lunch_, Trunks stopped his jumping, his eyes wide at the thought of food. "Food! Food! Food!" He chanted as he held his arms up to his mother, indicating he wanted out. "Out, Mama! Out! OUT!"

Bulma chuckled and shook her head. She approached the pen and stared down at her anxious child and then held up a finger. Trunks stopped his insistent chanting at the look his mother was giving him. He knew that look all too well.

"Say please."

Trunks smiled adorably and breathed out, "Peez!" which melted his mother like he knew it would. He clapped when her hands clasped him underneath his arms and lifted him out of his play pen and set him on his feet. As much as she loved to hold him, she knew he needed to walk. As fast as his vocabulary was progressing, so was his ability to walk and she wanted to help it along.

It didn't take long for the pair to make it to the table and Trunks bounced in place as he waited for his mother, whom had walked into the kitchen for his bib, to put him in his high chair. The food smelled delicious and his mouth was watering from the aroma. His smile turned into a scowl when no one placed him in his chair and his patience had begun to wear thin. Without waiting for his mother or grandparents, Trunks began to scale his high chair, his stomach's demand for food eclipsing his patience.

In the midst of a conversation with her husband, Bunny turned to see her grandson hanging from the side of the chair and gasped before flying from her seated position to grasp hold of him. "Trunks, honey!" She giggled. "You must be hungry, trying to climb into your chair and all!"

Bulma came back from the kitchen, his bib in hand, and saw her mother holding her son. "What's going on?"

Dr. Briefs chuckled as set his spoon down. "Trunks decided to take an interest in climbing."

"What!" Bulma exclaimed as she looked at her child who was now scowling at his grandmother. "Trunks, you should know better!"

Upon hearing his mother's voice, Trunks faced her, his frown still in place. He was not happy! His mother should've placed him in his chair, but of course, she just had to walk away! Didn't she know how hungry his little stomach was?

Bulma held her breath at the look her son was giving her. In just one look, his entire face transformed from one gentle being to the harshness that was his father. Only he could inherit a look from Vegeta. It made Bulma's heart flutter and squeeze.

Instead of getting upset, she stepped forward and held her arms out to her son.

"I'm sorry baby. But you know better than to climb on the furniture! You could get hurt." Bulma took Trunks from her mother and strapped him into his high chair. His scowl was now removed and replaced with a bright smile as he watched his mother prepare him a plate.

Bunny took her seat and resumed eating. Upon seeing the plate that was now placed in front of her grandchild, she chuckled. "He has such a healthy appetite! Just like his father!" She blurted out.

Bulma stiffened in her seat. For the last several weeks, Vegeta had been a constant in her mind. He hadn't come home yet and she was becoming worried. No matter how much she told herself she was better off without him, she couldn't quite convince herself that her son was better off. Trunks _needed_ a father.

She glanced around the table and saw that everyone had resumed their meals; the only conversation taking place was between her parents. No one seemed to take notice her inner struggles and she wanted to keep it that way.

When her father turned to her about a question concerning a new project, Bulma plastered on a fake smile and joined in the conversation, hoping to fool her parents.

But she was only fooling herself.

_oOo_

The day went from beautiful to gloomy as night draped over the city.

Rain drizzled down the windows creating a waterfall effect and Bulma stood mesmerized by the trails and patterns it created. Flashes of light filled the night sky, followed by loud rumbling of thunder. She took in a deep breath and turned back to the crib behind her. The storm startled Trunks and it took some time to get him back to sleep. Rocking didn't help this time, so she sang to him.

She was always told she was an awful singer; that her voice was never on key and sounded pitchy, but her son didn't seem to mind. It put him at ease instantly. Turning back to the window, Bulma watched as another bolt struck in a nearby field, the light so intense it caused her to squint.

Normally, she loved thunderstorms; the sound of the rain beating against the domed house was always soothing to her. But this time, she was anything but soothed. Her mind constantly drifted back to Vegeta and his whereabouts.

She had hoped he would've returned by now, but to no avail. How long would he stay away? Did he even plan to return? Was she not important to him?

Questions continued to fill her mind, overwhelming her to the point of crying, but she held the tears back.

Biting her lip, Bulma turned away from the window and turned the mobile on above the crib, grabbed the extra monitor, and left the room. It was late, but she wasn't the least bit tired. So, instead of heading in the direction of her room, Bulma headed for the living room.

She flipped the television set on and sat on the couch, the news channel playing the local weather updates. She rolled her eyes as the weather man talked about the storm and the _chance for rain_.

"No duh, dipshit! It's already raining!" Bulma declared. Getting frustrated, she picked up the closest pillow to her and threw it at the screen, directly towards the man. The pillow bounced off and landed several feet from her. She sighed. That wasn't satisfying in the least.

Bulma was restless. The remote was nowhere to be found and it irritated her.

Her left knee began to bounce in place as the storm continued to blow through. Her mind was filled with Vegeta. She wanted him out! Out of her mind! If he didn't want to be a part of her life, then she didn't want him a part of her mind.

A small chime sounded off to her side and she saw her phone light up. Reaching over, Bulma flipped the phone open and saw it was a text message from Yamcha, asking her to go out with him for the night. She raised a brow and looked out the window, then back down at the phone. Really? Out in this weather?

Was he serious?

She texted him back with that very same question and only a few seconds went by before she received her reply. Both brows lifted.

'_YES! Awesome new bar, dollar drinks, sending taxi to come get you!'_

Shaking her head, Bulma quickly typed back, '_No, can't leave Trunks, plus it's nasty out, sry,' _and threw her phone onto the couch next to her. What an idiot! Out in this crappy weather?

And what about Trunks!

Apparently, her ex had forgotten about her son.

Figures.

_He must be drunk already._

Her eyes settled on the screen. That annoying man was still on! Turning in her seat, Bulma began to dig into the couch, trying to find the lost remote. Standing, she threw the cushions onto the floor and dug deeper, but alas, no remote.

Well damn!

Placing the cushions in their respective places, she went to the love seat and dug in that too. Her head lifted when a light knock sounded on her door. Bulma pulled her hands from inside the couch and her eyes locked onto the door. Who in the hell could be here at this hour? And in this weather?

_Maybe it's that taxi._

Rolling her eyes, Bulma marched forward, ready to tell the fool that she wasn't going anyway. Her hand grasped onto the knob and she cracked the door open, her mouth ready to spew her violent words, but they were caught in her throat when she saw who was standing on the other side.

Her breathing picked up, her eyes were wide, her heart tightened, and she was speechless.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

Alright, to settle a few future questions.

This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I have a lot of ideas and I don't think a one-shot is going to work out. So, I figured 3-5 chapters would work out for this story. Make it short. I do have a trilogy I need to work on. And since it is a sequel, I'm going to post it with Expecting Unexpectedly on my site.

I also posted a Fanfiction challenge on my site! View it and enter!

Hope you enjoy it and Chapter 2 is already finished! It will be out in a week!

Until next time my lovelies,

Crystal


	2. Chapter Two: Anger

_AN:_ Chapter Two is here! I think I'm going to follow a little theme and see if any of you can catch on to it. And may I just say I am pretty proud of a certain scene I wrote in this chapter… I just had to brag :) I know I said next week, but I couldn't wait… Oh well, I'm sure you all don't mind XD

I've decided about 3-5 chapters for this story, I think that'll be good enough. I'm pretty much starting off from how things left off from the Cell Games, and I'm sorry if I don't follow the timeline perfectly; my memory of what happened afterwards is a bit hazy. But this is how I imagined Vegeta returning (one of the many ways I imagined it). So, a few things are going to be different. I don't want anyone to be confused, so; Vegeta knows he has a son, of course, because Trunks came from the future, but in this story, he never officially met baby Trunks, and this is how things go.

_REVIEW THANKS TO: _miikodesu, TheRebelx3, Jeimii-chan2009, aangfan, Smile-bestthingintheworld, DelSan 13

_DISCLAIMER:_ I'm just going to start a rumor that the rights to DBZ got sold to me and see if people start believing it… I know I would XD

_WARNING:_ This story contains graphic content such as: sexual content, adult situations, profane language, and violence. It is not appropriate for those younger than 17! Read at your own risk!

…_And onto the story…_

_Melting a Heart of Ice_

_Chapter Two: Anger_

Vegeta stared back at her, his normally flame-shaped hair now plastered to his shoulders.

He was soaked!

Neither moved or said anything.

It took him weeks to finally talk himself into coming back, but now he was starting to realize it might've been a bad idea as he watched the onna's mouth open and close repeatedly. He told himself he was only coming back for the boy and that was all.

Bulma took his return completely different.

As she stared at him, she noticed a changed in his demeanor. His eyes seemed defeated and his postured wasn't as straight as it normally was. He looked so lost. Her heart sunk. It had been so long since she had last seen him and she had never seen him so… _broken._

Without saying a word, Bulma stood aside, the door still in her grasp and wide open.

Vegeta just stared at her like she had grown an extra head. He had expected her to turn him away! Was she really allowing him back in?

Bulma still stood off to the side and continued to stare at Vegeta. He had yet to move and it seemed like he was in shock. When a good minute passed with Vegeta still standing in the rain, Bulma finally had enough. She straightened her shoulders and took in a breath.

"Come in, Vegeta." She said softly, her hand sweeping in a gesture for him to walk through the door.

Vegeta blinked before hesitantly taking a step through the threshold, his shoes creating a squeaking sound against the tiled floor with each step he took. Bulma closed the door behind him, then turned and watched as he stopped near the living room, his head turning left and right, then up and down. Had it really been over a year since he was last here? It seemed like it was much longer.

Bulma allowed her eyes to travel downward, taking in the subtle changes in his body and clothing. He was still wearing his battle armor and training suit beneath it. It was torn and ripped, and barely hanging on his body. Mud and bloody stains covered his back, as if he just walked out of a battle.

_He pretty much did,_ Bulma thought to herself as she swept her observing gaze over him. She wanted to ask him why it took so long for him to return or why he didn't come back when she gave birth, but her mouth wouldn't open and form the words. She had so many questions for him and needed the answers, but now wasn't the time.

"You're soaked…" She stated as she took a cautious step next to him.

His eyes narrowed and he peered at her from his peripheral. "You're _observant_." He sneered.

Bulma nearly smiled at the statement. It sounded too much like the Vegeta she knew, but the person standing in front of her felt like a total stranger. Instead of getting into one of their normal verbal battles, Bulma began to walk ahead of him, a finger wagging in a _follow me_ gesture.

"Let's get you some dry clothes; I'm sure your freezing."

Vegeta folded his arms and muttered something under his breath, but followed close behind her. He wouldn't admit it, but he was rather cold and had spent the last several weeks surviving in the wilderness. Fresh, clean clothes sounded perfect. Bulma lead him to his old room and walked in, sweeping one arm outward as she spoke. "We kept everything the same since you left…" she trailed off, unsure of what else to say as she turned around to face him.

He stood in the doorway, his eyes taking in his old room. Then, they settled on the doorway leading to his private bathroom, a small smirk appearing on his lips. Bulma followed his gaze, then turned back towards the door leading to the hallway and began to leave. "Well… I guess I'll just leave you to it…"

Still, he said nothing. It was unnerving. She walked passed him and turned her head in time to see him walk into the bathroom without shutting his bedroom door. She blinked. That was not like Vegeta. The Saiya-jin Prince she knew loved his privacy and whenever he was in his room, the door was shut. She didn't know what to do. So, she left the door opened and walked down the hall to check on her little one.

Bulma cracked the door open to prevent the light from waking her sleeping child as she entered the nursery. She approached the crib and peered into it to find Trunks in a deep sleep on his stomach, his arms resting above his head and a pacifier lying next to his mouth. Slowly, Bulma laid a gentle hand upon his back and rubbed up and down. The one night his father returned and Trunks slept peacefully. Normally, by now, he would've had woken up at least twice, but this was a rare night. In a way, Bulma had hoped Trunks would have kept to his normal sleeping schedule, just to have an opening to introduce him to Vegeta.

But now, she'd have to come up with something else to coax Vegeta near their child.

She stayed in the room for nearly an hour, unsure whether she should check on her newly returned house guest or to let him be for the night. The urge to approach him was powerful and growing as each minute passed. Bulma rested her gaze on the nursery door, the light barely shining through the cracked opening, and then turned her gaze to her sleeping son. She was determined to have Vegeta in her son's life in some way and only hoped he wouldn't fight with her about it.

Bulma turned, ready to leave the nursery for the night and turn in, only to bump into a hard body and stumble backwards. Her arms flailed out to catch her balance and her eyes traveled from the hard chest she made contact with to the scowling face peering down at her.

_Guess I don't have to coax him in here after all…_

Vegeta, now dressed in his normal spandex shorts and a black loose tank, watched with subtle amusement as the onna attempted without grace to catch her balance until movement behind her caught his attention. Bulma followed his gaze and saw her son rolling onto his back, a small whimper escaping him as his baby blanket became tangled with his legs. She smiled softly when his mouth opened and he began to wail, unable to escape the clutched of his prison. Vegeta winced at the horrible noise the brat created and took a small step back when Bulma reached into the crib to pick up the screaming child.

Trunks was warm to the touch and Bulma scolded herself for tucking him in too tightly. She rocked on her heels and rubbed his back, shushing his cries as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Then, she turned to face Vegeta and watched as he quickly composed himself and folded his arms.

"What's wrong with him?"

Smirking, she replied, "He was just too warm. He's all right."

"Hn."

"Would you like to hold him?"

Vegeta blinked at her question, then raised a brow and turned his head away. Bulma, only mildly disappointed at his non-existent response, patted Trunks on his back gently to get his attention. He lifted his head from her shoulder to look up at her curiously, then to the strange man standing several feet from them, and then back at her. Bulma smiled down at her child and pointed to Vegeta.

"That's your Daddy, sweetie," she said simply, knowing he could understand her.

Vegeta stiffened when he felt eyes on him and out of curiosity he turned his head toward the source to see his son staring at him with wide clear blue eyes. They continued to stare at one another, until Trunks couldn't take the intenseness that was his father's stare and buried his head back into the safety of his mothers shoulder. Vegeta scoffed and turned his eyes to the wall next to him. Bulma chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, he's shy around all new people…" she trailed off as her heart tightened at her own words. Vegeta shouldn't be a new person… Trunks should already know him.

But he didn't.

Vegeta shrugged uninterestedly, then turned, and left the room.

Immediately upon his departure, tears sprang to Bulma's eyes, and she fought them back fiercely. She had hoped to receive a different reaction from him now that he was back. She wiped at her eyes quickly when Trunks raised his head to peer at her curiously upon hearing her sniffles. She flinched when she felt a small hand on her cheek and glanced down to see her son frowning.

"Mama?" Trunks patted his mother's cheek gently causing Bulma to let a small, but poignant laugh to escape her.

Screw Vegeta, she had her son. At least Trunks cared about her.

"Mommy's fine, baby…"

Trunks gazed at her skeptically, his frown still in place as he watched more tears drift down the sides of her face, only to be wiped away by her free hand. He never liked seeing his mother cry and his small brain told him it was that strange man that had done this to her. Trunks wiggled in her grasped, letting his mother know he wanted to be let down. After being released, he wobbled his way towards the nursery door and out of the room, Bulma hot on his heels.

What was her little boy doing?

"Trunks?" She questioned as she watched her son walk as if on a mission he intended to accomplish. He did not turn as she called out to him. Every room they passed, he peered in, before his gaze settled on a closed door not too far down the hall from him. Unsteadily, he marched towards the door and tried to reach up towards the knob, only to fall short. Bulma blinked at her sons actions, her tears forgotten as she questioned why he was standing in front of Vegeta's room and attempting to _get inside_.

Her question was soon answered as she watched his now scowling face turn red, his tiny hands bald into small fists. She knew that look. She knew it all too well. Bulma acted quickly, her feet carrying her to her son to grab him before he did what he intended to do, but she wasn't fast enough.

Trunks lifted his tiny fists in the air and brought them down on the door repeatedly, leaving cracks and indents in their place. It only took a few hits and the door swung open, hitting the opposite wall fast and hard. Bulma abruptly stopped her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. She knew her son was powerful, had seen some of the things he could do, especially when he threw a temper tantrum. But as she observed the door, she had noticed the door knob had came off the door completely, splinters of wood sprayed about the floor from the damage. Her little boy was mad, but about what, she had yet to figure out.

Once one obstacle was taken care of, Trunks waddled his way into the room, but saw no one.

Strange. He could've sworn that man was in here. He didn't know how, he just knew.

All of a sudden, another door swung open to reveal the man Trunks had been looking for, only now, he was dressed entirely different; in pajama pants and no shirt. Vegeta frowned and stared at the small boy that now stood in the middle of his room. He glanced up at his now broken bedroom door, the knob lying on the floor with little pieces of wood scattered about. He then noticed a gawking Bulma standing in the hallway.

He had heard the noise and knew it was the brat by doing a quick ki sweep, but assumed his son would still be too weak to even get inside his room. He was wrong. Way wrong. It was never like Vegeta to automatically assume things, but after a long few weeks, his need for a good night's sleep overrode any other instinct he had. However, he would never admit that out loud.

Scowling, Vegeta crossed his arms and glared down at the brat that now stared up at him with no fear, only pure anger.

"Onna, come get your brat!" He demanded, his eye contact never wavering from his son.

Bulma blinked and then looked up from the damaged door to see her son involved in what looked like a staring contest with Vegeta. What the hell was going on? She took a timid step into the room.

"Sweetie, why don't you come with mommy?"

Trunks never acknowledged her and it shocked Bulma. He always responded to her! Something must be wrong.

Vegeta growled, his lips pulled back as he barred his fangs in an attempt to scare Trunks off.

"Brat, leave!"

"No!" Trunks stood in his place, his refusal to leave radiating from his body language. This man had hurt his mother somehow, had caused her to cry, and it was his job to protect her.

Vegeta was taken aback, though it didn't show on his face. He lifted a brow at the refusal. "No?"

"No! You bad man!"

Bulma gasped at her son's accusation and it finally dawned on her. Her son was defending her because she was hurt; because he had seen her cry. She knew her son was protective of her, but she had never seen him go to such lengths, and it made Bulma's heart flutter with warmth. Her little six month old baby was standing up to a vicious pure blooded Saiya-jin.

She was both proud and terrified at the same time. Proud because her son wanted to protect her and do the right thing. Terrified because she wasn't sure what Vegeta would do to him if things got out of hand. She didn't know what to do.

Vegeta chuckled darkly but said nothing to dispute the accusation. His son may not know it, but the look in his eyes was a challenge, and Saiya-jins never backed down from a challenge. He was amused as his son continued to silently dare him into a fight, but he stood his ground, curious to where this may lead.

Outraged at being laughed at, Trunks eyes began to water. How dare this strange person come into their home and hurt his mother! How dare he laugh at him! Who the hell did he think he was? The emotions became too much for Trunks to bear and, with his hands tightly fisted at his sides and his little knees bent, he opened his mouth and began to scream, a blue aura surrounding his body as the tension was released.

Vegeta and Bulma's eyes widened as the ground began to quake and Bulma took a step back. She had never seen her son react this way before and it scared her beyond belief. Vegeta, however, was shocked. He had not expected the brat to reach any type of power surge until he was two, and now that he had finally reached his first at such a young age was astonishing. He felt Trunks ki continue to raise, the ground shaking even more, causing Bulma to lose her balance and fall to her knees with a yelp.

She looked up from her seated position to see the aura that had surrounded her son was now concentrated into a ball form, the ball getting bigger and bigger as each second passed. Worried for the safety of her son and the household, she yelled out to him, "Trunks stop!" but her words went unheard.

Vegeta started to raise his own ki, knowing the intentions his son held as the ball glowed brighter and grew bigger. He was amazed at his son's growing power level, but the fact that it was so out of control was worrisome. He didn't have enough time to raise his ki high enough, for the ball was finally release from its prison, the beam shooting directly towards Vegeta hitting him in the abdomen and sending him flying backwards through the wall and into his bathroom. Bulma gasped a hand covering her mouth as she witnessed Vegeta sail through the wall.

Then, everything went silent.

Exhausted from what had just taken place, Trunks collapsed, his consciousness giving into darkness.

Bulma sat there, stunned. Her little one had just sent _Vegeta_ through a _wall!_ Part of her expected this to be a dream and at any minute she would be waking up to the wails of her son in his nursery, but as she lifted her hand to pinch at her skin and felt the sting, she knew it wasn't. Concerned, she crawled to Trunks who now lay in the middle of the room unconscious. She rested a hand on his back and then gently turned him over and placed him in her lap. She let her gaze roam over his little body, searching for any physical injuries, but found none and she sighed with relief.

But Bulma's relief was short lived when she heard the rubble from the now gaping wall move and saw Vegeta emerge from it. Her heart raced as he got to his feet, his breathing heavy, and he made his way to her, drywall dust covering him. She clutched on to Trunks and stood, holding him tightly to her.

From the looks of it, Vegeta didn't seem mad, but Bulma couldn't read his expression. Unsure of his actions, Bulma kept her body turned from him as she held Trunks in her protective grasp. When he got close enough to her, she glared the warning in her eyes enough to stop just about anyone.

But Vegeta wasn't anyone.

He stopped just a foot from her and matched her glare as he spat out, "Give me the boy!" to which she quickly replied with a "Go to hell!"

"I said give me the boy, now!"

"And I said go to hell!"

Vegeta growled. Why didn't this onna just listen to him?

He gritted his teeth together, his fangs barred to her, "Onna, give me my son."

Bulma scoffed. "Oh, now he's _your_ son? If I remember correctly, not just five minutes ago, he was _my_ _brat_!"

"I don't give a shit, give him to me now!"

"Kiss my ass, Vegeta, you're not getting him!"

Vegeta took a step towards her, to which she quickly backed up from. She had enough of him and his attitude, and now understood why her son reacted the way he did. She, herself, was pissed. This man before her used her and took off without looking back and now suddenly he walks back into her life as if nothing happened. Well fuck that!

Bulma took a deep breath, adjusted her hold on her son so she could free her hand, then threw it up and slapped Vegeta hard across the face. His head tilted somewhat to the side, his expression slipped to one of surprise by both her action and the power that was held behind the slap. It stung, but not by much.

_Damn, he has a hard head!_ Bulma thought as her hand throbbed, but she showed none of the pain.

"How dare you!" She screamed. "You just waltz in here like nothing fucking happened between you and me! You barely acknowledge OUR son and act as if nothing matters to you! Well, guess what, Vegeta! Get off your fucking pedestal! It is no longer about just you!" Bulma took a step forward, her eyes ignited with fire, the tears only intensifying her glare. "Stand the fuck up and take some fucking responsibility for your actions! WE have a son! Not just me!" Then she took a deep breath, her eyes glancing down at her boy who hadn't moved the entire duration of her yelling. She then turned her eyes back to Vegeta, who stood stock still, a scowl present on his face as if none of this affected him

Well, that was about to change.

"You are no longer a prince," She whispered, "you're a father now… But you don't deserve to be one."

With that, Bulma turned, and left the room, Trunks asleep in her arms.

Vegeta watched her go, his scowl still present, though his heart was hammering. His arms were folded, but his hands were tightly fisted beneath them. How dare that woman say he didn't deserve to be a father! So what if he wasn't here for her pregnancy or for the birth? He was here now! He thought she understood that. He thought that was the reason she let him back into her home.

If she wanted to believe that he didn't deserve to be a father, then fine.

He didn't have to prove anything to her.

He knew the reasons why he returned and that was good enough.

Or so he thought.

_oOo_

Several days passed since he was sent flying through a wall by his own son.

Vegeta returned to his original schedule before he left; wake up at three, train before breakfast, have breakfast, train some more, avoid Bulma, train some more, eat lunch, avoid Bulma and Bunny, train some more, eat dinner, train some more, retire to bed. Lather, rinse, repeat.

However, his day was not going as planned. Once it was time for breakfast, he soon came to realize that avoiding Bulma, her estranged mother, and his son was going to be next to impossible. For the last several days, few words were said amongst them, except for Bunny who squealed with delight at seeing Vegeta seated at one end of the table. He stood rigid as she hugged him, his arms held outward in disgust. Ever since, he held himself up in the simulator until his stomach demanded for food, forcing him to become somewhat social.

He rarely spoke to anyone since his return and his demands were few and far between; and only made to Dr. Briefs.

Bulma noticed a change in him. She noticed it the moment he walked through the door that dreary night. Something was wrong. He acted normal on the outside, but something was off with the Saiya-jin no Ouji and it was up to Bulma to figure it out.

But how was she to do that if he continued to avoid her?

Bulma sat next to her son's high chair as she ate her meal. She ignored the disaster that was next to her as Trunks continued to mash up his pancakes with his tiny hands before stuffing them in his mouth. This time, she was thankful she had skipped putting syrup on them. Less of a mess she had to clean up. Casually, she glanced down the table towards Vegeta, who had his head bowed as he too ate his meal in peace. The tension at the table was thick, the only person oblivious to it was Bulma's mother, whom continued to try to engage the Prince in small talk.

Dr. Briefs shook his head at his wife's attempts. He knew Bunny could be oblivious, but there were times that astounded him at how much his wife didn't notice things. Even he was uncomfortable as he sat in the dining room, drinking his morning cup of coffee.

He had heard the commotion that went on several nights ago, had asked his daughter the next morning what had happened, but his only reply was "Don't worry about it." The doctor sighed. He saw the gaping hole in Vegeta's now old room and knew something big had happened, but what still remained a mystery.

Then, the tension nearly snapped as Vegeta abruptly dropped his utensils, stood from his chair, and left the room without a word. Everyone at the table stared after him, wide eyed. Bulma slouched in her chair and rolled her eyes.

_Prick_, she thought viciously.

"It wouldn't kill him to say thank you every once in a while…" she muttered quietly as she continued her breakfast.

Dr. Briefs just shrugged. "Don't tell me you're surprised by his behavior," he replied as he sipped at his coffee.

"Not really."

"Well, I for one am glad he came back. Now you three can become a real family!" Bunny giggled.

Bulma choked suddenly, then coughed and smacked at her chest. What?

Once her fits were settled, she took a deep breath and dabbed at her wet eyes.

"Mother, are you insane?"

"What? It's about time you two settled down!"

Her eyes widened at what her mother was suggesting.

"Please, don't tell me you actually _want_ us to get _married_…"

Bunny just blinked. "Of course, sweetheart." Dr. Briefs chuckled lightly, but kept his mouth shut. "You two already have a beautiful boy together. Why not take the next step?"

"Because that man is a monster, mother! I can't believe you're actually suggesting this!"

"Oh, pish posh! He is not a monster, he's just extremely dedicated to what he does and that is exactly what you need, missy! Someone who knows what they want and would do anything to get it. He'd be the perfect protector for you and Trunks…" Slyly, Bunny murmured, "and it's obvious that you love him, dear."

"WHAT!"

"You are just in denial, Bulma. Don't worry, it happens to the best of us," and with that, Bunny began to clear the table of Vegeta's plates, carrying them into the kitchen, leaving behind an amused husband and a baffled daughter.

Bulma peeked over at her father, who sat in his chair, meal forgotten, as his body shook with silent laughter at the exchange. Her eyes narrowed.

"This isn't funny!"

Dr. Briefs removed his glasses and he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control his mirth as he replied breathlessly, "Yes… it is!"

His daughter growled. "No, it isn't, Dad! I don't know where the fuck she gets off thinking I'm '_in love'_ with Vegeta!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Trunks chanted as he mashed more of his pancakes, making a mess rather than eating.

Bulma glared at her son, mentally scolding herself for cursing in front of him, "Trunks, don't say that, it's a bad word!"

With his laughter under control, Dr. Briefs adjusted his glasses onto his face. "Okay…" He breathed out and cleared his throat.

She turned her glare to her father. "Feel better now?"

Nodding, he replied, "Much," before taking a sip of his coffee.

Bulma pushed her plate of food away and folded her arms stubbornly.

"She actually wants us to get married! Can you believe her?"

Dr. Briefs chuckled again, and then stopped when he received a glare from his daughter.

"Well, in all honesty, honey. Yes, I can. Can you blame her, though? You two have a history together, to which you have proof sitting right here," he gestured to Trunks who finally gave up on his mess and held up his hands with a disgusted expression.

Bulma shook her head and proceeded to clean him off with her napkin. He loved to make dirty messes, but hated to be dirty. She would never understand that.

"Just because we have a history _and _a child, doesn't mean we should get married."

"Of course it doesn't, but marriage is a wonderful thing. You get to spend the rest of your life with that one person you care deeply for and want to be with forever. It's something to think about."

He saw Bulma reluctantly nod and noticed how she didn't disagree with him… and how she evaded the topic of being in love with the Prince.

Dr. Briefs smiled.

His daughter may be stubborn and hot headed, but he knew that she had been bitten by the love bug.

And it was only a matter of time till she admitted it to herself.

_oOo_

Bulma stood in the living room as she did her daily work out. Trunks was next to his playpen with a variety of toys surrounding him. The two settled into their activities, barely acknowledging when someone would enter the living room or just passed by.

Sweat dripped down her face as she moved to the pace of the group on the screen. Instead of switching it up between aerobics and yoga, Bulma decided she needed to work out her aggression and threw in her P90X video.

Marriage? Really! Her mother was nuts!

It wasn't like Bulma hadn't thought of it before, because she had. But as time had gone on, marriage had been the furthest thing from her mind. At first, when she became pregnant, marriage would've been nice, but the moment she awoke to find Vegeta gone, her _dreams_ of marriage shattered and her newborn baby became her number of priority. Bulma didn't need marriage and the thought of her mother pressuring her into one was both laughable and annoying.

She was just fine the way she was. It didn't seem like Vegeta wanted anything to do with her or Trunks anyway, so why suggest marriage?

_I should have my mother committed…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door, the sound echoing throughout the house, causing Trunks to drop the toy he had been chewing on, unbeknownst to his mother. Bulma paused her workout and turned, her eyes narrowing towards the entryway that separated the living room from the hall way, but when no one came in, she turned back to the television. Resuming the tape, Bulma began to kick her leg upwards, then punch, then bended her knees, swaying side to side.

Suddenly, she felt someone standing not too far behind her, but she refused to turn. She knew who it was, but acknowledging him would only add fuel to the fire and she was still sore from their last encounter. Bulma continued her workout and out her peripheral, she saw him move to stand beside her, his eyes on the screen before her.

She gritted her teeth when he chuckled.

"What a pathetic way to train," Vegeta muttered smugly as he crossed his arms.

"Go away, Vegeta."

He cocked an eye brow, but stood his ground. Bulma counted to one hundred slowly in her head as she continued her aggressive workout and sighed exasperatedly when his eyes did not leave her. Was he trying to get on her bad side? Because it was most definitely working!

She paused the video again, bent down to grab her towel, and wiped her face.

"Is there something I can do for you, _your majesty_?"

Vegeta said nothing, but his eyes strayed to the screen once again, and then back to her. Bulma could easily tell he questioned why she was working out, but she wasn't sure whether she was in the mood to explain to him the routine of a _human exercise_.

She let out a breath. Might as well be the bigger person…

"It's called P90X," Bulma began to explain. "I've been switching routines and working out daily ever since I gave birth…"

When he still said nothing, she rolled her eyes and gave up her explanation.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

Both brows lifted.

"I live here, _moron_."

"No, Vegeta! Like _in here!_ What do you want?"

She saw his eyes glance behind her to Trunks who sat oblivious to his parent's conversation, his mouth filled with a toy block. Bulma frowned. Did he want to spend time with Trunks? She scoffed mentally. _That_ would be the day!

Bulma turned back to him, the question on the tip of her tongue, but Vegeta gave her the answer before she could speak.

"The boy. He can walk."

She nodded slowly, her expression screaming confused.

"It is time for his training."

Bulma blinked.

"WHAT?" She screeched, causing Vegeta to wince. "You are NOT training my baby this young! You are insane!"

"Onna, I am not asking for permission."

"I don't give a shit, Vegeta!" Trunks dropped the block he was previously chewing and turned his attention to his now screaming mother and saw the man from several days before. He scowled. "You are not taking my baby boy and putting him through the same training you do! It can kill him!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I would not put my son through that type of training—"

"Oh, so all of a sudden he's your son now! You've been avoiding him since the day you came back!" She scoffed.

"This is not up for discussion, wench!"

"You're right, asshole, you are not taking him!" Bulma moved to stand in front of Trunks, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes ignited with a fiery vengeance.

Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta took a step forward menacingly. "Move, onna."

"No."

"I will not ask again. Move, or be moved."

Bulma glared at him and straightened her stance, her head lifting as if to expect a blow at any time. "Then move me," she whispered, but her voice blaring _I dare you_.

Just as Vegeta was about to close the distance between them, Bunny entered the living room, causing all movement to stop at her giggle.

"Oh my! Are you two having a lover's quarrel?"

Both their heads snapped in her direction as the yelled simultaneously, "SHUT UP!" only to cause more giggles to escape her as she bent down to retrieve her grandson from behind Bulma.

"Oh you two, it's just so obvious!" Vegeta growled and his fists tightened. "I'm going to take Trunks for his swimming session, if that's alright, dear."

Bulma turned to Vegeta, and smug expression spreading as she nodded her head. "Of course."

Vegeta cringed as Bunny giggled, yet again, and walked our carrying his son away. Well, damn. Now what! His head snapped towards Bulma when she took a large step in his direction, her hands on her hips, and a smirk on her lips.

"I guess I win," She bragged, before turning completely and leaving the room, adding a sway to her hips as she walked.

His cheek muscles tightened as he watched her leave.

_Damn bitch._

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

*gasps* Vegeta! Language! Well, things are starting to tense up between the two. Ahhhh! I've been having so much fun writing this one! I would update for Unnatural, but I've hit a wall with it, so hopefully this story will help.

Hope you guys liked it.

AND join my challenge/forum and whatnot! (don't worry about the dates for the challenges if you join, notices will be put up about those)

It will be either the next chapter or the fourth that will contain the lemon. I haven't decided yet.

Until next time my lovelies,

Crystal


	3. Notice

I know, I know… This isn't a story update... Sorry to get you all excited, however, I have begun to post several challenges on my Writing Community and I figured I'd post a small notice here as well. You are all more than welcome to submit to any of the challenges below and also feel free to post whatever you do write to FF as well, since it is your work! All I ask is that if you do decide to participate, please email me your work at unnaturallovers at gmail dot com!

**Continuous Challenge**

_Intimacy Challenge (Deadline nonexistent)_

You will be given five prompts:

Lusty Affair

True Love

Prince Charming

Sneak Attack

Winner Take All

There are several ways to which you can tackle this...

- Drabbles (must be 100-500 words each)

- A one-shot with each prompt in it or just one prompt (must be over 900 words)

- A chapter story (must be 5,000 words or more per chapter)

You can make the stories: (you are not limited to these)

Steamy

Fluffy

Explicit

G rated

Adult oriented

Themed

Rules:

- Have fun with this challenge! Don't treat it like a chore and don't feel obligated to enter, that's why it's continuous! It's a never ending competition that gives you unlimited time to enter and perfect your work!

- If you do decide to do a chapter story, each prompt must be related in some form or another to the previous prompt in the previous chapter. If the story doesn't make sense and the prompts aren't related in some way, then you will have failed this challenge and you will not receive a _banner of completion._

- Be aware of spelling and grammatical errors. It's understandable that mistakes happen, we are all humans, however if you submit work and it's in cell phone texting format, it will not be considered for the challenge. So please, run a spell check before you submit it!

- Be creative and original. Use the prompts to your advantage and come up with new and inventive ideas for your entries!

- Drabbles must have a word count between 100-500 words, one-shots more than 900 words, and chapter stories a minimum of 5,000 words per chapter.

- You have absolutely no time limit and no deadline, so take your time before you submit your work!

- You must have a valid email address for when you submit your work!

When you complete your artwork, please do the following to submit it:

- Email it to unnaturallovers at gmail dot com

- Please put in the Subject box "Intimacy Challenge Entry"

- Attach your document to the email.

You do not have to do all five prompts, however, if you want to receive all five banners (view them at Unnatural Lovers under Intimacy Challenge), you must complete each prompt, otherwise, each banner is separate in its own right. The banners above are not ranked, therefore there is no winner, so please, enjoy it and have fun!

**Fan Art Challenge's**

_Challenge #1: The Victorian Ball (Deadline June 25th-July 31st)_

All fan art must have Bulma and Vegeta portrayed in a Victorian style, inspired by the years of Queen Victoria's reign and the fabulous art that the era gave birth to. You can recreate a scene from a movie, a show, or even a book! Fanfics are also okay to recreate, however, you must retain the permission of the author before beginning your work. All works submitted must be created for this contest specifically. If you need inspiration, please look up the Victorian Era!

Each artist is limited to 3 entries a piece, no more. Each entry must be submitted by the deadline under the same pen name and follow both the Challenge Rules and Submission's Guide. You have the right to host your work on another site, however I do ask that you be courteous and mention it was made for this challenge!

By the time voting begins, all fan art must be completed without pixilation (unless it's part of the art) or it is eligible for disqualification.

Submissions are open June 25th, 2013 and close July 31st, 2013 midnight, EST. Deadline dates are tentative to change, but will never end earlier than mentioned. (Please note the deadline has been extended to July 31st!)

The top three winners will receive ranking banners and the first place winner will gain a spot in the Artist's of the Month feature!

Email any entries to unnaturallovers at gmail dot com, following the submission guidelines. Include your Author's name and the title of your work, with a brief description! Any late submissions will not be accepted.

If you have any questions about the challenge, please ask!

**Weekly Challenge's**

_Word of the Week: Lust (Deadline Saturday June 29th-July 6th)_

You can tackle this table doing only one-shots or drabbles, however you can only submit for the Word of the Week (view Table prompt at Unnatural Lover's). Submitting for a word early will automatically disqualify you for that week. As this is a Weekly Challenge, you only have the next week to complete each word from Saturday to Saturday until midnight. You have an advantage of starting early for the next word, however you must wait until the following Saturday when the Word of the Week changes to submit your work.

Keep in mind:

- Your one-shot/drabble titles do not have to begin with the word of the week

- One-shots must be over 900 words

- Drabbles must be between 100-500 words

- Your entry must be inspired by the word of the week–you do not necessarily have to have the actual word appear in your story, but represent it in some form or another.

- To submit an entry, please email your work to unnaturallovers at gmail dot com. Be sure to include your Author's Name, the title of the work, the word count, a short summary and the Challenge Prompt!

Rewards:

For this particular challenge, the prizes will be ranking banners for the top three winners. The first place winner will receive not only a ranking banner, but a reserved spot in the **Writer's of the Month Feature**! Please keep in mind the length of your title for the banners as each one will be personalized!

**Monthly Challenge's**

_Submission's are open July 1st-31st!_

_First Monthly Challenge: Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet_

You have an entire month to create a multi-chapter story inspired by Shakespeare's play "Romeo & Juliet." It can go however you like, the ending can be just as tragic, or you can twist it, as long as you are inspired by the Romeo & Juliet play!

A few things you must know...

- Each chapter must be 5,000 words or more!

- Your story can be as long as you'd like, but just keep in mind how long you have to write for this challenge!

- There MUST be romance between Bulma and Vegeta.

- It is up to you whether you'd like to create a lemon; it will not affect your submission either way!

- It is up to you to decide whether to create a tragedy between Bulma and Vegeta or to be inspired to end it differently!

Also, please keep in mind the length of your title, as the banners for the rewards will be personalized! The top three winners will receive ranking banners for their rewards; however the first place winner will immediately have a reserved spot in the Writer's of the Month Feature!

To submit an entry, please email your work to unnaturallovers at gmail dot com. Be sure to include your Author's Name, the title of the work, the word count, a short summary, and the Challenge Prompt!


End file.
